Missing Red
by Adam Decker
Summary: With the red ranger now their enemy, the other rangers must find new zords. Sequel to Blue and in Charge. Eleventh in Power Rangers: Pirate Fighters series. Sorry if alignment is bad.


Missing Red  
By Adam Decker

Overview: The rangers miss the red ranger on their side, but have to fight him on another. Sequel to Blue and in Charge

Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape, or form, own the Power Rangers. I do, however, own these rangers and any new characters. This is the eleventh installment in my series, Power Rangers Pirate Fighters. You should read Blue and in Charge first. I hope that you enjoy.

To Review: Captain Dewgone and his crew are fighting against the evil Consair and Captain Jack. The red ranger, Daniel, betrayed the group and the team is starting to miss him on their side, but now he's their enemy. Neal, the blue ranger, is now in charge. The other rangers are Lois, Kayla, and Glen. The ranger historian named Andy Adams is also communicating with them while he is in hiding. The rangers are about to go on a new quest.

On the Great Power…

"Okay, rangers," said the image of Andy Adams, "without a red ranger, we're going to need new zords. We are going to go on a quest to get them. By we, I mean you. I wish that I could join you, but I will help from here as best as a can. Now Captain Dewgone should have a key and a map to the treasure chest that will help you find the zords. This exercise should help teach you to fight together and be careful who you trust. Sometimes even your biggest friends could turn out to be your worst enemies."

"I understand," said Neal.

"The new zords will be boat zords," said Andy. "You only need four parts for this zord. Enjoy your mission and good luck." Andy's image disappeared.

"You heard him," said Captain Dewgone. "Here's the key and map." He handed them to Neal. "I hope that you do well."

On the Island of Trust…

The rangers used the map and found where the treasure was. It seemed all too easy. Inside the chest were four maps and a message from a strange spirit. The message was, "Four of you are what you need, listen to this, our deed, while this quest is contemplated, you will find yourselves separated, you must trust some, but others not, then your new zords you'll have got, so find your path and by all means take it, for you don't want bad things a bit." The spirit separated into four different spirits, each one a color representing a ranger's color. Then, the spirits flew off in different directions. When the message was over, the rangers looked around and they appeared to be by themselves. They took their maps and followed them to their zords.

Neal's Quest…

Neal found his way to where the map said his zord was when he saw a stranger on the path, injured. "Do you need help?" he asked.

"Yes," said the stranger. "Take me to my village a few miles from here."

"Okay." Neal helped the stranger go to the village. When he got there, the stranger turned into the blue spirit.

"Helping others is this poem, even when they are not known, I rate this with great success, and you have indeed passed the test." The spirit turned into a zord on the bay. Andy Adams appeared in front of Neal.

"You're needed somewhere quick. Take the zord, you're going to need it." Neal got in the zord and sailed quickly away.

Lois's Quest…

Lois was looking for her zord on the map when Captain Jack appeared before her. "Listen," he said, "I can give you anything your heart desires, if you join forces with me."

"I would never join the likes of you," said Lois.

"Come on! It'll be fun."

"Nope, I'm not going to do it. (Author's Note: Does anyone know what  
that is from?)"

"You would give up your only hope of saving Daniel?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You join my side and I'll release my spell on Daniel."

"I'd much rather fight him then join you."

Captain Jack turned into the yellow spirit. "Temptation is a terrible thing, but with your willpower I wish to bring a helping hand for you to have, you will not make your teammates sad." The spirit turned into a zord and Andy Adams appeared in front of her.

"Lois, we need you right away," he said. "You'll need the zord." Lois got into the zord and went to where she was needed.

Kayla's Quest…

Kayla followed her map very carefully, going around every twist and bend until she arrived in a small clearing. It's there where she saw Daniel.

"Kayla!" he yelled, "I'm under an evil spell. You have to break it for me."

"How do I do that?" she asked.

"You must give me your powers."

Kayla knew then that something was wrong with his story. "Why would you tell me that you're under a spell?" she asked. "Wouldn't the spell prevent you from doing that?"

"There's a momentary lapse of time when the spell is broken. Hurry and give me your powers so that I can break the spell! (Author's Note: Any Chronicles of Narnia fans reading this? Do you know what this is from?)"

"You aren't under a spell. You joined Captain Jack of your own free will."

"Why don't you believe me? I thought that you loved me."

"If you truly love me, you would join my side again."

"Just give me your powers and I'll break the spell."

"I don't trust you at all."

"Then we must fight each other. If I win, you give me your powers. If you win, I'll give you what you want."

Kayla smirked. "Bring it," she replied, signaling him to start the battle.

Daniel came up to her, ready to punch, when she ducked down and moved her foot beneath his legs. Daniel fell down and she pinned him to the ground. Daniel then turned into the pink spirit.

"To make yourself even more strong, you must face your fears head on, you learned not to fall into this trap, so a new zord will fill the old one's gap."

The spirit then turned into a zord by the shore. Andy Adams told her that she would need it so she got in and went to help with the crisis.

Glen's Quest

Glen looked around for the spot on the map, but he couldn't find it. He saw the rest of the rangers around him.

"You're a useless team member," said Neal.

"You're going to let us down!" said Lois.

"We never should have let you join the team," said Kayla.

"I'm important," said Glen. "I don't care what anyone ever says about it. I'm just as important as the rest of you."

"Well," said Neal, "I'd like to see you get this in time."

The friends disappeared. The image of Andy Adams appeared in front of him.

"We need your help right away," said Andy.

"You don't understand," said Glen. "I don't have my zord yet."

"Well then you aren't good for anything, are you?"

"I'm a very important member. Without me, there'd only be three rangers now." Andy Adams turned into the green spirit.

"Determination is the key, though discouragement you will see, you know just how important you are, with your new zord, you'll travel far."

Glen got into the zord and went to help the other rangers because he knew that they would need it.

All Quests Complete

The rangers got their zords into formation and battled one of Consair's big monsters. They punched it in the gut and pushed it over. The monster then fell over, defeated easily. The rangers were happy for their new megazord and were glad that no one got hurt. They knew that Daniel would have to be defeated because he wasn't on their side anymore. But would they be able to trust anyone ever again? Only time would tell.

Stay tuned for the next installment of Power Rangers: Pirate Fighters.


End file.
